2014.08.29 - Somethings cooking
The sun is hanging in the west as a crowd of people swarm the Metropolis Convention Center. This is biggest cooking event of the season. The Annual Metropolis Barbecue and Bake-off Bonanza! Today is the kick off and people from all over the state of New York are present to both compete and taste the different wares from all over. Smoke is rising from the numerous smokers and grills. Inside where there are countless ovens and plenty of AC, The cookie bake off has started and is headlining the evening. One of the crowd present is a rather unassuming women with the appearance of a person who has been in the military. She is idly walking along taking in the different smells and occasionally tasting samples. She's even got sauce on her face from some of the barbecue. Thara Ak-Varr, One of the newer Kryptonians on Earth is definitely getting acclamated to the social life here. She even stops to talk with random people, asking them questions about how to prepare certain things. Kilroy is hardly feeling heroic at the moment, and is looking to stay away from anything that might even remotely involve anything strenuous. He has a bit of a gaunt, sleepless look, but figured something like this could be harmless. Exotic travel is a bad idea, since there are always exotic things in exotic places. Mom, Apple Pie and Chocolate Chip cookies seems relatively safe. Of course, it isn't. He's enjoying the smells though. Amy Kingsley heard about this event from the campus announcements, and well, a bunh were going, so she goes along. Hands behind her back, she begins to wander a bit, taking a look at what's there. She hasn't decided to try anything yet, but is mostly there to try to be social. Well okay, she may or may not be keeping an eye out for alcohol. Jo is unlike most people with similar powers in one important way, he needs to EAT. Kryptonians, Daxamites, and others who are invulnerable often do not...drawing power from the sun or the like. His power is internally generated, which might be why he has limits on the amount he can use at once, Dressed in a simple outfit of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, Zack doesn't really stand out amongst the teens that are here for the most part. There are a few guys around him his own age chatting back and forth, and that's about the only thing that distinguishes him from his comrades is his distinctly English accent. The teens conversing as they head towards the cookies. Hey. Gourmet cookies might be expensive but when fairly wealthy and bored... delicious cookies are appealing. The Kryptonian woman continues to explore the barbecue area. Her face becoming a bit more covered in sauce. She looks as though she has discovered one of the greatest things in all humanity! "This is almost as good as chocolate! I should go explore the inside too!" She states as she turns towards the inner venue. Several miles away, At the renowned STAR Labs, several scientists are working on a rather odd object that was left on their doorstep this morning. By all rights it looks like some sort of space junk that crashed down to earth. Still Scientists will be Scientists and they continue working on the object to find out where it comes from and what it does. Kilroy eats some cookies. Very good. Jo, when he has the chance, eats his meals in courses. Salad, appetizer, main dish, side dishes, then dessert. He has not seen much salad here though, so he settles for ribs. While not QUITE as able to eat anything as Matter Eater Lad, when he is invulnerable he does not suffer from food poisoning or the like. Of course, to make sure no one else does either, he checks the food with his Ultra Vision. Amy Kingsley isn't quite feeling inspired yet, either. She does begins to roam, not following any other students, just looking around on her own. Seriously, she's not hungry, she'd just eaten before she heard about this. But she does start sniffing around wherever there appear to be beverages... just in case. Stretching a bit Zack and his friends are behaving a bit like your normal teenagers, even if a bit more restrained than some. Zack's glasses get knocked off at one point causing him to kneel down quickly and put them back into place. Once inside the complex, the smell of cookies is near overwhelming. Thara beams as she sees chocolate cookies. Immediately she is picking up samples of them to try them all. "Oh goodness What is this wonderful brown stuff inside the chocolate!!!" The cook just gives her a weird look, "you mean Peanut butter?" Thara responds with joy, "Yes! It is marvelous! May I have another?" Suddenly the strange device at Star Labs kicks on! An odd signal beams into space only to hit one of the many satellites. The beam is sent right back down to earth right over the convention center. As people continue to nibble at foods and enjoy their time here, there is a sudden scream as a woman appears to have a cookie biting her! Another shout of pain comes from a man whose ribs seem to be attacking him with a grill fork. Jo hears the commotion and looks around with his Ultra Vision. Realizing that things odd and dangerous are going on, he switches to ultra speed and starts separating misbehaving food from threatened diners. Amy Kingsley is startled, and takes a deep breath. She starts to back away, breathing hard,trying to keep control of herself. "Not again," she sighs. "I can't even go out..." she mutters as she tries to get toward an exit. When things begin going crazy, Zack manages to get his friends to safety without them really thinking about it but he doesn't escape with them. The dark haired youth closes his eyes and takes off his glasses and hooks them to his shirt. Another scream. This one is not coming from a person. This one is coming from a cookie! This cookie happened to be trying to bite Thara! "Dang it! That just burns me to a crisp! You Broke my tooth!" The cookie screams as it tries to bite her again. Thara looks curiously at the cookie and crumbles it rather sharply. "I am guessing these confectioneries are not supposed to do this?" The cook responds, "Ya think?!" With that Thara takes off towards one of the restrooms at blinding speed. A second later she is out wearing her Kryptonian armor and is attacking the cookies! Jo is not quite sure what to do with the animated food, but gathering it in one place away from the disgruntled diners is a start. At Ultra Speed, it should not take too long to gather a significant portion of the agressive foods. But is it intelligent? can it be reasoned with? Amy Kingsley does want to get out of here, but at the same time she doesn't want to get trampled by the sure crowd that may be trying to get away from this. So rather htan going for the exit, which could actually be dangerous, she ends up with her back against the wall, as far away from food exhibits as she can manage. Pulling his prop version of the eleventh doctor's sonic screwdriver from his pocket, Zack presses a button causing it to activate much in the same way the eleventh's does. The only difference was that instead of a scientific scan, Zack's using it to perform a scan of the mystical variety. Using her own speed, Thara grabs a box and begins boxing up bad cookies. Kinda hard to escape a box when a kryptonian is holding it closed. Suddenly she makes her way over to where Amy is, "Are you alright?" She asks curiously. The rather mystical frequency being emitted by the strange device continues. Now all sorts of things are starting to come to life. Not just the cookies and the ribs but now the smokers themselves, the ovens, heat lamps and even the refrigerators! The things that are animating seem to be getting larger and less organic, indicating the phenomenon that causes it is still continuing. Jo realizes that he needs to find the source. He switches back to ultra vision and starts seeing if he can figure out what is causing the effect. Amy Kingsley laughs a little, nervously. Taking a deep breath, looking at the person who's approached her, she sighs "I... guess I am," she nods. "I guess I'm still just on edge a bit after the Tower attack. More than I realized." Kilroy has been staring into space for several moments, but he finally snaps out of it. He is here. He doesn't entirely remember how he got here, but he creates a man of salt that rises up through the ground and begins grabbing at the cookie men with large tendrils, lashing at their 'eyes' and spraying them with a storm of salt. Kilroy himself speaks to the things and says, "What are you? Why are you here?" Though it merely sounds like a series of whispers to anyone who doesn't understand spirit speech. With a blast of fiery red light, Thara heat visions a fridge which goes up in smoke quite quickly. "The Tower? As in Titans? Look we need to get these people out of here. I understand some bad things happened but right now, they need a hero. Help them." She can hear the various others over the commotion and gives a smile, "We aren't the only ones here!" "Oh lord..." Zack says his eyes seeing the mystical energy that is forming in the air. His clothing shifts to be a black body suit with silver sigils, glasses are also gone. Anyone who has seen the Young Justice on the news would know he is a part of that small group. "If we need to get them out I can probably create a portal... It'd be a bit rough to go through but still..." He says as he appears next to Thara. Jo looks around with his ultra vision and soon figures out there is an energy beam of some kind striking the area. He flies up, powered by his Legion flight ring, looking for the source of the beam. It seems to be coming from orbit. Amy Kingsley shakes her head. "No, Stark Tower," she says. "I'm not... I...." she stammers. "I... I'm not ... there's not really anything I can do." she xplains, shaking her head. "Listen to me, You can do something! You can get these people outside to safety. A hero doesn't need a cape or a costume!" Thara declares before she tackles a smoker which is really hot and begins turning it into scrap metal. "You can do this! Leave the fighting to those who can, You can help people!" She turns to Zack, "Yes help her. You two both help the civilians. We can take care of the rest." Kilroy does get an answer from a rather unrulely baking sheet. "For too long we have been enslaved to humanity Used as and for food for the humans. Today we put an end to it! Starting with you!" The baking sheet lunges at Kilroy. Amy Kingsley bites her lip, and tries to open the door that isn't open. IT causes an alarm to sound, sure, but at this point it might be a good idea for that anyway. So now there's more room for people to get out. That helps, right? Kilroy says, "Everything has a spirit. Not every spirit is awake. Something is waking you up. I am sorry you take no pleasure in your existence...I can empathize. Unfortunately," he says as he sends a spray of silver coins right into the baking sheets face, "you don't really get to act on your impulse for very long." He is upset at the moment, but still manages to protect a few civilians himself with a Rai stone that crushes a large rolling pin that wants to crush some children into smithereens. "Are you sure? They're being affected by mystical energy." Zack says looking at Thara, but he points his sonic screwdriver to the wall and engages a portal that leads from nearby outside,"So there. Get the people through there and they'll be outside. It may be a bit rough.... I'm not as good as my sister at them yet. I only learned about a year or so ago how to make portals for people to pass through." Jo is flying up as fast as his ring can take him, he does not want to switch out of ultra vision, if he flew at ultra speed without it he might lose the energy trace. He is at two miles up now and rising, as the air thins his speed will increase...but right now he is only hitting about 200 miles an hour... Amy Kingsley holds the door open, well, she leans on it. It's all she can do, literally. it's the only idea she's been given. t feels safe since she's a good distance away from everything, and in fact literally has the metal door and a wall between herself and the goings-on inside. but it also makes it that much safer for the flood of people trying to get out. Thara looks over at Zack, "I don't I just know I can hear the signal which means that it is more then likely magical or mystical." She looks over at Amy and gives a thumbs up. Then she continues gathering baked goods and pummeling kitchen equipment. Jo has figured out the rate of contraction of the beam and the angle, and traced the likely apparent source to a satellite in orbit. He switches to Ultra Speed to get there quickly. Amy Kingsley has no idea what's going on inside. Honestly, she doesn't even want to know. She's just glad she's not going to end up on crutches like the last time she was in an attack. "I can handle the mystical aspect." Zack says as he flexes his fingers,"What do you guys think?" He swings the screwdriver towards the cookie men and begins scanning them to determine how strong the spell is on them and if there was anything that he could figure out to stop them. The red clad lady just looks at the thing. "Well... I think that if the spell can be disrupted then it would be work but I don't know hardly anything about magic." Thara quickly begins flying in circles using the speed and the force of the air to bring cookies and appliances into a pile. Sadly this is only a small area compared to the whole complex. "I got these ones!" Ultra Boy nears the satellite and switches his ultra energy back to vision. He quickly determines that the beam is a reflection of a beam from the surface. Judging the angle he switches back to Ultra Speed ans starts back down. Kilroy splatters four more cookie men with the Rai stone. He actually feels guilty about this because as far as he is concerned, they're alive. It's silly of course. There is a spirit of anything that is made or created when it comes or goes from milk to butter, but the cookie men don't know that. They don't know much beyond what's animating them. A thin pathetic existence snuffed shortly before it began. But he is human, and as a human, he's going to defend these people. A spray of salt turns a mixing bowl into a morass of swollen gears. His powers are ridiculous. But if he has them, if this nonsense will follow him wherever he goes...then he will do what he does best. After this is done. A series of holy water is mixed with the salt as the mixing bowl gets up again. It doesn't get up. Category:Log